The Power of Thirteen
by ssj-chibigoten
Summary: A tale of two Blossoming lovers, an omega of good and evil... a prophesy to end all prophesies. A choice must be made, and a destiny fulfilled, as the fate of the universe lies within the balance of the chosen destined. [7 months post Buu] (Most Genres)


**

[Slight A/U with some original characters. For the most part, story takes place in DBZ universe.]   


  


[7 months post Buu, 1 month post memory erase] 

**   
**   
Disclaimer:  ** I do not own Dbz, and if you think I do then you have a lot more to worry about then reading this fic my friend.   
  
~oO*Oo~ ** --- Scene change   


  


** ~=*=~ ** --- Different perspective   


  


** -*=*- ** --- Time elapse   
**

  


**   
**   


  
  
  
  


**   
  
~oO  The Power Of Thirteen  Oo~   
  
=-=-=Revelations=-=-=   
**   
  
  
**   
  
**   
  
  
Many millennia past, before the Earth's present protectors known as the Z-Senshi came to pass, there existed an age of magic and mystery, a time when the world was ruled by magic and not force. This time of mystical wonder was known as the Idade Da Magica.   
  
In a place once known to the world as Latin America, there was a mystical order called the _ A Ordem Do Skull _ , guardians of crystal relics known as the skulls of power. They alone held the secrets of the power that protected them. It was said that long before even the Kais themselves came into existence, there were thirteen mystical relics, formed from the very essence of creation itself. It was foretold that when brought together once again, they would release an ancient power, capable of destroying the vilest of evils.   
  
Legend has it that the kais themselves once used it to stop a terrifying evil that not even they could stop by themselves. It was said that the power of the four Supreme Kais at the time were useless to stop him, they had but one lifeline; the crystal relics. To date, no one can recall what exactly happened, but what is known was that the evil plaguing them had been obliterated without a second thought. Once the battle was over the gods erected a monument on the site that resided upon a beautiful planet known as earth, which was to become the final resting place of the powerful relics until they were needed again. Members of the order, which guarded the relic's secrets, were hand picked and appointed by the Dai-Kaioshin himself. To ensure the power's safety, the brotherhood scattered the shards across the globe, hiding them in secluded places so that when the time came, they could be brought back together. They alone knew the location of the most powerful weapon to have ever existed.   
  
Over time, the brotherhood declined in number until only a handful remained. With the decrease in number much information was lost, and so were the locations of the magical shards. Among what little knowledge remained, there was one legend that all members knew. It was said that if one of the crystal skulls were found by a common mortal, it could only mean one thing: the apocalypse was among them. For the crystal skulls themselves were alive and when the occasion would arise so would they. If one was found, so shall the others. The challenge was, they must all be found before the evil was upon them, and so begins our story   
  
  
  


~oO*Oo~   
  
  
  


Bulma's annual trip to oversee the subjacent branches of Capsule Corp. Started out to be rather dual as per usual; until she got the most striking phone call from her archeological department. Every since she was a child, there was a story that her grandfather once told her of. Over the years and through word-of-mouth, the story had come to be known as the skulls of creation. She had been captivated by the myth for the powers it seemed to poses. Not only did it have the power to stop overwhelming evil, but it also had the power to bring together true love, the single most powerful force in existence to that of rage. But she never heard the tale again, for her grandfather had passed shortly after.   
  
Many years later when she was about fourteen years of age, she had heard another tale. One that promised great fortune if the story was true. It was called the legend of the Dragonballs. Remarkably, she had found one of the fabled spheres in the Capsule Corp attic. Not soon she found herself on a mission, a quest to find the legendary dragon balls.   
  
Along her journey of discovery, she had made many friends and had met many companions. Some of which still remain her very best of friends. After many years of boredom, long after her quest as a child, she found herself longing for that sense of adventure once more. Right then, as if by divine force, it hit her. The long trip along memory lane had brought her back to a specific memory long ago even before her quest for the Dragonballs, when she was just a little child. She remembered a tale of love, passion, rage, and power that ultimately saved the universe from one of the most formidable forces of evil that any dimension had yet to see. With the aid of two gifted people, a chosen couple of destiny and comrades, they were sent out to find the sacred crystal skulls of a brotherhood unknown to them. But what they found in the process was something far greater to that of any power, the power of true love.   
  
Bulma soon found herself captivated once more by the tale, and a thought came to mind: if the story of the Dragonballs were true, why not the story of the crystal skulls? Moments later, she was on the phone with every world renowned and respected archeologist, historian, electromechanical technician, and doctor on the planet. Within hours, she had assembled together the world's greatest archeological team ever known. She had even hired one of her former students that graduated from the university she taught at on request, to oversee everything. Shortly after his graduation he had become well renowned and respected among the scientific community for his efforts in various researches spanning throughout the areas of not only medical but geological and anthropological study. With unlimited financial recourses, and the owner of Capsule Corps as a boss to boot, the team was allowed an unlimited amount of time to complete its soul purpose: to prove the existence of the crystal skulls.   
  
It had been seven long months since that fateful date, and she was beginning to lose hope in the project. Although she gave them an unlimited amount of time, she had expected results from the worlds leading experts not long after the work had begun. Then, as if out of the blue, it happened. On a clod and damp Friday morning, on her way to South City capitol, she got the phone call she had been waiting for   
  
  


~oO*Oo~   
  
  


  
A young man that looked to be somewhat between seventeen to eighteen years of age, stepped out of his light green military tent. He looked to be somewhat spent, as his caramel-brown eyes seemed darker and had noticeable circles around them, most likely from sleep depravation. His once spiked Champaign blond tipped hair was now matted down from hours of nonstop work, and even more so was his skin. It appeared to be paler then its usual light tan hue, all signs of exhaustion.   
  
Yes, Professor Johnson was tired to say the least, he had been getting up since three in the morning studying topographical and geological maps for the past four weeks without any of the modern conveniences they once had a short time ago. Only relying on flashlight when they had too, otherwise using candlelight to conserve what little recourses they had left.   
  
He was getting frustrated in the fact that he thought he was in the right place, although current knowledge was pointing otherwise. They had not even found a single shard yet. Taking into consideration continental drift over the past hundred thousands years or so, he thought he was right over the spot that was once known as Manchu Picchu. According to legend, one of the fabled relics was said to be held in one of the Incan pyramids known as the temple of the rising sun, the holiest of holy temples in ancient Peruvian culture.   
  
Over the many thousands of years, the once powerful empire was swallowed up by continental drift, along with the continent once known as the New World. No longer was it in a world of its own, as it combined with the old to become one sold landmass, an anomaly that had only been seen by great beasts very long ago. The world of Pangea was once again formed after being separated countless eons.   
  
The young doctor was on his way to the what they all knew well as the tent of death, A.K.A. temporary cafeteria, when his assistant, who was oddly enough his was own age, came walking up to him. The young lad apparently didn't look too great either as it seemed. He had the same dark circles under his eyes, and his clothes were muffled up from hours of use. His semi-short blonde hair was hung haphazardly over his aqua blue eyes as he unconsciously blew upwards to allow sight, only to have one defiant lock fall right back into place over his left eye. The young doctor gave his assistant the once over, as a humorous expression on his face was clearly evident.   
  
Kyle, his assistant seeing the look gave him a questioning glance in return. What's so damn funny? He said with a raised eyebrow.   
  
This time, a chuckle was heard, Nothing, you just look like crap, that's all.   
  
Kyle was tempted to laugh but held it in. instead he released a gruff snort. I wouldn't talk, you don't look that great either Dr. Johnson. Kyle lowered his eyes as he said the sentence, but strained the last part as if to be sarcastic.   
  
The doctor smiled, Ah, tussah. He replied as he walked up next to Kyle and gave him a pat on the back. How about a cup of coffee? Kyle's eyes lightened up at the word, it had been months since any of them had a decent cup of coffee. They both missed their daily visits to that oh so beautiful Starbucks on the corner of Madison av., it really was hard to be away from the city, but they couldn't ever pass up an opportunity such as this.   
  
That would be great, I feel like I've been up for days it seems. Kyle said with a yawn.   
  
you look like you could use it Lance said laughing as he ducked a right hook from his companion. Over the course of two years, as their relationship grew, the addressing and acting in a proper manner all but faded away, save for the few instances of sarcasm as they settled into an almost brotherly friendship. Although, in the act of respect, Kyle still called him doctor, usually.   
  
It really is no Starbucks though Lance said sadly.   
  
Yeah I know, what I wouldn't give for a nice Venti Mocha Molt Coconut Frappuccino right now Kyle said dreamily as he looked up into the clear blue sky.   
  
With whipped cream, caramel, and coconut on top Kyle whipped his head around, blinking somewhat.   
  
YES! I love those! It's funny though, the way the receptionist looks at you like what was that sir? Come again? Lance laughed, he too enjoyed the art of confusing employees.   
  
Oh yes, I would kill for one of those right about now. I don't suppose I can have one of the local villagers travel a few thousand miles to the city now do you?   
  
Kyle said sadly. We need all the workers we can get, and sending them across the world for a cup of coffee isn't the best of work ethic. Besides, thats something only those stupid pop stars from ancient times would do. Like what was her name Breana Spurs? I can't believe after countless centuries people still talk about her as if she was Catherine The Great. In my opinion, she was just some glorified harlot. No matter, its still not right.   
  
Since when did we trade places? Im usually the voice of reason around here. Doctor Johnson said with a raised brow.   
  
Despite genius, you're still a teenager remember. You're bound to act like one sometime. Kyle replied as they approached the large green tent.   
  
Nicely put, keep that attitude up and I'm sure you'll get your doctorate in no time. Lance phonated as he patted Kyle on the back.   
  
Yeah thanks, I'm really trying. Classes are really tiring these days, they seem to be getting harder. Every time I think I'm getting somewhere, they up the ante. No thanks to you, your classes are the hardest out of all of them! You deliberately, and openly make lessons harder for me! Kyle voiced with narrowed eyes.   
  
Kyle, you say you want to be a great professor one day, and I have no doubt that you will accomplish that goal. But do you even know what greatness is? What it is to achieve greatness? And furthermore, have you ever reconsidered the thought of your professors doing something other then making things harder for you? Like say, we see potential to greatness, and we want to bring that out?   
  
Or the fact that every time a new challenge arises you consistently meet the goal and set a new standard? Kyle, you must understand that, to be great is to not settle for less. To achieve greatness that one seeks in life is not earned on a simple scale of matter. You achieve it through the trials and tribulations of life. When you have reached one set bar, you raise consecutively it to meet the next challenge, and the one yet after. To know greatness, is to surpass all boundaries within ones set field of goals and views. You still have yet, many boundaries that you must reach before that point, and we are just trying to aid you along your journey. So ever think about it that way? I highly doubt that, otherwise you wouldnt be complaining. Kyle just rolled his eyes in retort.   
  
With a sigh of exasperation, Lance continued on. You know, there was a time not too long ago when I shared a similar view as you do. But, we learn to grow up and deal with what life gives us the good and the bad. He said with his hands in his pockets.   
  
What are you talking about, we're practically the same age, and how would you know?   
  
I'm not your professor for nothing you know, and despite what you think, I have had my fair share of life's mishaps. Lance looked Kyle in the eye, _ Such innocence, he has no conception of what life can throw your way' _ Lance thought solemnly to himself.   
  
He turned from Kyle, sighing yet again as he did so, You have much to learn young grasshopper, much to learn indeed.   
  
With a small grunt, Kyle pushed through the tarp that covered the entrance to the tent. Well come on, let's get some coffee and head back over to the site. While you were studying those maps, we found something interesting. I think it might be a tomb of some sort. Now before you go crazy with assumptions and wanting to go right off to the site, I think you need some coffee to think straight. Lance was about to protest, but the kid had a good point. **   
**   
As soon as the young doctor had his coffee, with pen and paper in hand, nearly ran to the site. Which was quite dangerous considering the site rested upon a mountaintop, dangerously lingering over the edge a thousands of feet up. Kyle just watched in amusement, it was always amusing to watch the young doctor's imagination run away with him.   
  
Kyle turned in direction, his heart leapt a beat at the sight before his eyes. The view from the temple ruins was always breathtaking. With the beautiful golden sunrise peeking over the evergreen mountaintops, and gorges Urubamba River flowing eight thousand feet beneath them as it seemed to travel into the sunrise, it was always truly a magnificent sight. He turned to see Lance walking up behind him, most likely to have him write notes on the digs progress while he dictated them from the excavation floor.   
  
Beautiful isn't it? He only saw Kyle nod. The Incas thought so as well. They really do have a romantic mystíc don't they? Many eyes have been enchanted by which you see before you. But they also serve a purpose as well. Kyle turned to look back at him, following suit as he sat down on one of the many plateau terraces.   
  
You see how this city is built precariously between these two mountain. He said as he narrated the sentence as more of a statement then a question itself.   
  
It's meant to exist symbolically with nature, see how way the pathway were on seems to frame the mountains? Kyle nodded, Much like our modern day Hindus today, the Incas believed that everything had a spirit or soul. The Incas worshipped nature, look around you, there are effigies all over. They built them, because they revered them so. Lance said as he pointed to various structures that surrounded them.   
  
But the city wasn't just built for symbolic reasons, it did have a purpose, as well as its fortifiable attributes of being a well strategically placed city in times of war. But its purposes were not that of war, but of a place to cleanse ones body. The site, which this city was built, had great significance. For people who have what we call ESP or psychic ability, this is a major nerve center. The site was held sacred for the energy that seemed to flow through it freely. It seems to interact with our feelings of intuition or Charkas. But what it seemed to affect most is what they believe is our bodies life energy, some call it Ki. Lance said leaning back into the grass, he turned to his companion that looked to be deep in thought.   
  
But we can save that lesson for another time, come on, we have much work to do. You still have yet to show me this illusive discovery.   
  
Kyle turned to him with a small smile on his face. Yeah, I think it's going to be something major. I just don't know what, I guess you could say I can feel it.   
  
This earned a smile from the doctor. Ah, I see the site is getting to your, Charkas. Lance said as he smiled, Kyle just shook his head, how corny. C'mon it's just down on the left terrace and right of the first fountain. Kyle explained as they made their way down the many steep steps.   
  
That would be the palace would it not?   
  
Kyle replied, Lance smiled, this was definitely going to be something big.   
  
They made their way down the long corridors and pathways of the ruined city, passing large rooms with exquisite masonry. In Incan culture, there were no tools made of metal. The tools used to create precisely measured stone slabs the size of a standard sized room, were nothing more then river rocks. It was an incredibly hard task to make stonewalls, so, the more intricate, flat, and sold they were, the more they were prized. A high quality of craftsmanship on a wall usually meant elevated status, for the higher you were among Incan bureaucracy, the more care was used to create your home.   
  
Waking up yet another set stairs, Lance and Kyle were waking cobwebs away as they neared the site. As the stairs came to an abrupt halt, there eyes were greeted with yet another spectacular scene. It appeared that no matter where you were in the ancient mecca, the scenery had the ability to steal your breath away. They had arrived at the site, with the three-pillared doorways that were positioned on the other side of the dig came into view. It seemed that the ancients that once thrived here placed them there to frame the very essence of the gorges backdrop.   
  
Kyle tapped Lance on the shoulder, motioning for him to follow. They walked along a narrow path that lead to a large boulder, it appeared to be some sort of gravesite, but they didn't know for sure. It looked undisturbed for many thousands of years, this alone sent the young doctor's mind into a frenzy. He laid his palm on the smooth surface of the moss-covered stone, slowly moving some of the vegetation away to reveal some sort of inscription. The second he saw the first character, his heart jumped. This could be what they were looking for, or in the least, something of great importance.   
  
He was soon on his knees with Kyle standing idly at his side. With the same enthusiasm etched clearly on his soft facial features. He brushed more moss away to reveal a large symbol that took his breath away. It was odd, as it looked to be a pyramid that was split vertically. At the top of the pyramid was an eye that radiated, and on the lower half was a square and compass that encircled a rather large letter "G." His heart was racing, could this be what he thought it was? He finished clearing the remainder of the inscription, and what he saw nearly made him faint. With wide eyes, and a gasp escaping him, he turned to Kyle who seemed to have the same expression.   
  
In a monotone voice, Lance spoke. _ A Ordem Do Skull.   
_   
  
  


~oO*Oo~   
  
  


As Bulma was stepping out of the car, she heard the distinct sound of her phone ring. She really wasn't in the mood to take care of pestering shear holders. So she thought it best to wait out the sound, but it didn't. Wanting the annoying sound to stop at all costs, she decided to answer it. With a sigh and an aggravated expression clearly evident, she flipped the device open, throwing her hair over her shoulder and placing blasted infernal contraption over her right ear.   
  
Who are you, what do you want, and for god sakes, damn well be quick about it! I'm late! She protested with a hand at her side, unconsciously flipping her hair to the side once more as her sonant tirade entered the receiver.   
  
Shyly the voice spoke, M-Misses. Briefs   
  
Yes, state your business, and how did you get my number?! Forget it, I'm not in the mood, give me the cold hard facts. Now.   
  
The voice seemed to be hesitant, but continued you gave me your number in case of emergency misses Briefs. This is Lance and this isn't an emergency, an emergency is something to worry about. This, is more of a matter of great importance. We believe we have found the first skull. Almost immediately Bulma's expression lightened, and in almost as if in shock, blinked uncontrollably as she appeared to lose her breath in the process.   
  
I'm sorry to have disturbed you, misses Briefs, but are you there? Hello?   
  
Slowly coming out of her brief asphyxia and yet many other emotions, her mouth slowly opened. ll be right there. The mixed tone that was used was indecipherable, but it certainly held the connotation of enthusiasm in any light.   
  
Yes Mrs. Briefs, we will be awaiting your, Before he could even finish, the phone was disconnected.   


  
  
~oO*Oo~   
  
  
  


Vegeta, I'll be home in a little while, they think they have found the first crystal and I want to be there when they find out. Bulma replied as she spoke to her ever-irate spouse.   
  
Woman, what you do is of your own accord. I have neither the need nor want to know of your business.   
  
Whatever Vegeta, just let Trunks know I'll be home later then usual okay? Bulma said sighing as her chopper slowly descended into a landing. All she got from Vegeta was an abrupt humph as he hung the phone down. Bulma was beside herself in deep thought, sometimes she wondered if he ever cared for her at all. But now was not the time for such things, a great moment had arrived and she would not let something like thoughts of her ever distant burden her.   
  
The helicopter came to a smooth halt as she opened to the door and stepped outside.   
  
  


~=*=~   
_   
  
_

Be careful' were his only thoughts as their connection was lost.   
  
Vegeta looked down at the phone as he placed it back on the receiver, sometimes he wanted to hit himself for his harsh actions. He wanted so much to tell her how he felt, how much he loved her but he could never seem to let the words that haunted him to be said. It pained him so, to see the hurt look in her eyes, the eyes that longed to see the love that he had for her but would never show. He cursed, the very arrogance that made him the proud man he was; he just wished he could somehow bypass the very thing he grew to know as his comfort in the dark times of his youth.   
  
He vowed to himself, that one day he would find the courage he needed to drop the barrier that separated him from the man that he longed to be and the woman he loved beyond all boundaries. But when he did find it, would it be too late? Only time will tell.   
  
  


~=*=~   
  
  


Lance saw the patron of his new career step out, immediately walking up to greet her.   
  
Good afternoon misses Briefs, I'm so happy to see you again. Lance bowed his head in a common gesture of respect.   
  
Bulma laughed at this, Now, now Lance, you know better then that. I've known you for far too long for such formality. He smiled, he had been her student for quit sometime. She was actually the one to present him with his doctorate some three and a half years ago.   
  
It certainly has been a while hasn't it?   
  
She smiled back, Yes, it has, She said nodding. She took a step back, looking him over with a smile. Indeed, It truly has, look how much you've grown! She said throwing her arms around him for a deep hug. The last time I saw you, you were shorter then me, and now you're giant!   
  
He smiled, Well, three years can do that to a person.   
  
She released him, looking thoughtful for a moment, then speaking. Yes, how have you been? She watched as his mood saddened. She felt bad, bring up hard times in his life but she had to know, she was worried about him when they lost contact. How have you been holding up? Are you okay? Kyle looked on, somewhat confused but stayed out of the conversation.   
  
Yeah, I've been doing pretty well. They don't come all too frequently as they did when it happened. She could see he was holding back tears and in a gesture of comfort, placed a firm yet gentle hand on his holder, just like she had done so many years before. In times of need, Bulma had always been Lance's most trusted confidant. He never really had the family he had always dreamt of being close to, so when he first started attending school she took it upon herself to make him feel welcome and in an odd way; loved. In fact, she even invited him over to Capsule Corp. on a few occasions when the holidays rolled in, but never long enough for him to see anything unusual. As the years came and went, Bulma had become sort of like the mother he had always wanted but never truly had in heart. And still, after all the years they had known each other, he still called her misses Briefs.   
  
She looked up into his eyes and placed a gentle finger over his mouth as if to say, no more. Now, please, lead the way; I am very anxious to see what you have found. Now this really confused Kyle, he really wanted to know what was going on, but still said nothing.   
  
He nodded and motioned her to follow him and Kyle, desperately trying to save face in front of everyone that was within eyesight. Actually, misses Briefs, it was Kyle here that discovered the tomb. He stopped and turned to Kyle. Forgive me, misses Briefs, this is Kyle, my assistant.   
  
Kyle smiled as he extended his hand, Its very nice to meet you misses Briefs, its not everyday you get to meet one of the most famous people in the world. Tis, truly an honor. She laughed while mirroring the gesture.   
  
Please, you flatter me too much. It is indeed my honor, you have found what many have searched for their entire lives without success and proven a young girls dream true.   
  
Kyle blushed, Shall we? She nodded in a gesture of acquiesce, and followed the two down the long pathways of the camp, not at all noticing the man that was following not too far behind.   
  
This is the camp? Lance turned to her as they walked past the cafeteria, Yes, as you can see were in the middle of how to put this upgrading would be the more acceptable term.   
  
Bulma looked somewhat surprised, You must be joking, and it looks so Dark Age. How could this happen? I was sure I gave you enough funding.   
  
Yes, you did. However, our capsule storage was destroyed about a month ago. So, we had to make due with more primal methods.   
  
I don't understand, why couldn't you just have called me? I would have made sure you had a new set of capsules the next day.   
  
I could never get through, your secretary told me you were away on holiday for an uncertain time and when I tried calling you on the emergency line, it was always busy or you would never answer. I was surprised you actually picked up when you did.   
  
Bulma looked thoughtful before speaking, When did you say; you befallen this tragic circumstance?   
  
About a month ago. Lance said hesitantly. He looked at the blue haired genius with curiosity, she was obviously thinking about something of importance.   
  
I see, well, at the time I had matters of great importance to attend to. I'm sorry I wasn't able to help you, I will make sure the new capsules and supplies arrive tomorrow. Im truly sorry.   
  
Thank you misses briefs. It's really not a problem, we did well without the technological advances that we were used to. It was actually quite refreshing you might say. And please there is nothing to atone for, I'm sure if something was keeping you, it was probably something major like saving the world. He said as he cracked a smile near the end.   
  
Bulma silently chuckled to herself, You might say that. Lance looked at her curiously, but shrugged it off as if it were nothing.   
  
Okay, be careful now, these rocks are quite jagged and if you fall it's a long way down and what would we do if the great Bulma Briefs happen to fall? Who would fund us then? Bulma snorted in response, So happy to know that's all I mean to you _ Lance. _ Bulma said with narrowed eyes.   
  
Lance laughed, Of course not, you mean much more to me then that, who would I turn to for a good recommendation if you were gone? This only served to deepen the laugh, as did Kyle.   
  
Bulma just rolled her eyes as they continued down the path. What happened to the shy ten year old I knew as a freshmen? Almost instantly she regretted her words.   
  
Lance immediately stopped laughing, He grew up and learned what the harsh reality of life meant. Kyle and Bulma looked at each other, Bulma knowing what she had done wrong; and Kyle just looking on with even more confusion.   
  
As they continued down the pathway an uncomfortable silence seemed to engulf them, Bulma feeling bad about what she caused the young man to remember decided it best to say something to end the silence. Lance, I   
  
He stopped and turned to her with a halfhearted smile, It's quite all right, he said turning back to the pathway before him, now, watch your step.   
  
They walked down the pathway, passing massive structures of stone and delicate sculptures that stood the test of time. Bulma could hardly believe her eyes, it was absolutely gorgeous here. She almost felt jealous of the people that once lived here, to be able to wake to such untold splendor, it was an Eden if she ever saw one, that was for sure.   
  
Beautiful isn't it? Lance said nonchalantly as they walked to their destination.   
  
She replied as she glanced at the scenery, but then focusing back on the path before her.   
  
Well don't get too distracted, we already covered what would happen if you did, He glanced back at her, Not a pretty site.   
  
Was all her reply as he gave a quick smile before turning back. This lightened the mood somewhat and insured her to feel a little better. Well, just up these last few steps.   
  
She snorted, This earned her a slight chuckle from her two companions, and finally after yet another grueling thirty-five degree uphill climb, they were there. Lance extended his hand down to her for extra support as she made it up the last step.   
  
Were here, he said smiling at her. She looked up and immediately gasped at the sight, suddenly weak in the knees from the sight before her. He smiled at her, Yes, they do have that effect for first timers. He stepped aside for her to get a better view of the surroundings, it was if she stood on top the very peaks of heaven. She thought the view from the bottom was beautiful, but this, this was mother natures majesty in all her glory. An unobstructed view of the world before her, untouched by the hands of man.   
  
After a few moments, he tapped her shoulder, Come, the dig is just down here to the left. She nodded and followed him to what looked like to be a huge bolder.   
  
What's that?   
  
It's the tomb, come, I want you to see something. It should prove quite interesting. Lance said leading her to the large entryway.   
  
He pointing towards a symbol and then to an inscription.   
  
Her eyes widened, not by the inscription, but by the symbol. what would they have to do with the skulls? They weren't even around then She looked at him, he seemed to have a smile that went from ear to ear.   
  
She nearly screamed, Do you know what this means! The implications of this this find is staggering! This is already the find of the century, but if they really are somehow connected, then this could turn into something bigger, bigger then we ever imagined. Bulma was seeing stars, this was totally beyond anything she had expected, or ever would.   
  
I know, I already had carbon testing done. We should know if the dates between the symbol and inscription are consistent by tomorrow.   
  
Good work, I knew I could count on you. Now, what are we standing around here! Let's open it up! Kyle took that as his cue to spring into action and was immediately calling for all workers and auto bots into action. With every inch the large bolder moved Bulma could feel herself all the more anxious, this is what she had been dreaming about for years. She could feel herself becoming that adventure seeking teen she once again.   
  
Finally, after the entire bolder had been moved and the smoked cleared, Bulma stepped into the dark room empty. absolutely nothing.   
  
Lance looked down, he really thought this was the big moment, only to find nothing but a spacious chamber on the other side. I'm sorry.   
  
She smiled, somewhat half-heartedly. Its okay, this just narrows down our search that's all. I'm sure we'll find something sooner or later.   
  
He smiled, You always know how to make everything better.   
  
She grinned, It's a talent dear. She said walking back out, accidentally tripping on a narrow crack on the floor. Immediately, Kyle and Lance were at her side, Are you okay! Lance asked while helping her up.   
  
Yeah, I'm fine. She stood up, dusting herself off. Kyle then took it upon himself to examine the large crack a little more thoroughly. what do we have here He said reaching through the crack, and at some point gaining the attention of Bulma and Lance.   
  
What is it? Lance asked puzzled.   
  
We'll find out His face scrunched up as he reach even deeper, it's hallow With that, he pulled up the large stone slab with all his strength, flipping it over in the process to revel a large indentation.   
  
Once they got a better look, they could see a small depression for what looked like to be a keyhole of some sort. Seeing the depression, they all looked at each other with shocked faces. Its true They said in unison, staring at the exact same symbol that was on the outer side of the tomb.   
  
I don't know how, but appears as though the Masons really have something to do with the brotherhood. Bulma said shocked.   
  
It appears so but how is it possible, the brotherhood predates the Freemasons by nearly thirteen thousand years! The implications that this find presents is, is   
  
Kyle answered for him.   
  
YES! We might have just found a completely lost era in our history! Lance thought totally in a state of awe and wonder, his brain was now in overdrive trying to figure out and process all the newfound information.   
  
Think of the grants Kyle piped in with eyes wide.   
  
what is it supposed to mean, it looks to be a made for something. It can't just be for decoration. Bulma said aloud, somewhat puzzled.   
  
I know Lance said as he pulled out a chain from under his shirt. Bulma looked at him curiously until she saw what he pulled out.   
  
I had no idea you were a Mason Lance, since when?   
  
Since never, I'm too young. I'm what you would call a Damole, an apprentice if you will.   
  
But, if I'm not mistaken, this is a past masters pendant. Bulma said taking a better look at it.   
  
It is, it was given to me by my father, who's father gave it to him and so on. I come from long line of masters and past masters, it's a tradition that all males in the Habsburg line must go through.   
  
I thought your last name was Johnson? Kyle said, somewhat surprised.   
  
It is, but I took my mothers last name for various reasons.   
  
I see, but what does this have to do with the indentation?   
  
He said placing the pendant face down into the groves, immediately, the ground started to shake as the back wall of the room moved to reveal a blinding light.   
  
After the light had dulled and settled into a more of a warm luminescent glow, Bulma stood up and walked over to the entrance with Lance and Kyle not far behind.   
  
There, in the center of the room was what they had been searching for, the first skull of power. A single crystal relic that was told to hold untold of power and knowledge, and it was staring them in the face. As they approached the relic it looked to be suspended between two half columns with strange cuneiform writing on them.   
  
Lance moved in closer, but was shocked by the surrounding energy, immediately throwing his hand back, shaking it as if to cool it off with his face scrunched up in somewhat of an irritated manner as he did so. Son of a bitch! Ow, god that hurt! He said bringing his hurt hand up with the other to his mouth, blowing it to a cool. I suggest you watch what you touch, it appears to be protected by some sort of energy field.   
  
With a hearty laugh Kyle moved closer to the two, I should say so, what do you think those hieroglyphics mean? He said bending down to read, or tried to read what they said.   
  
I don't know, what's your deduction Herr Doktor? You're the expert in this subject Lance. Bulma said looking at the strange writing herself   


  


He bent down closer, but not close enough to get shocked, Hum, I'm not sure. It looks to be a combination of ancient Mesopotamian and Babylonian cuneiform. But that can't be right can it? These two civilizations are worlds apart. We certainly do have a mystery on our hands folks. He said getting up, Wait a second   
  
What is it? Bulma asked, curious to know anything that would be able to help them.   
  
If, I'm not mistaken Without finishing his sentence he walked to the other side of the column and reaching upwards to the ceiling all the while keeping his eyes on the inscriptions, It says to insert palm through here At the exact moment the warm glow around the skull seemed to disappear, along with the static shock it seemed to project.   
  
its some sort of security device. The only people that were allowed to touch the skulls must have used this language for that purpose.   
  
Good job Lance. Bulma said stepping up towards the skull.   
  
Be careful, we still don't know what will happen if you touch it. There still might be an extra security measure just in case someone was able to read the inscriptions. By the time he finished his sentence, it was too late. Bulma had already taken it.   
  
He immediately braced himself for the worst, but nothing came. He sighed, glad that there were no surprises that were missed, or so he thought   
  
The second she lifted the skull from its suspended state it emitted a strange blue glow in her hands, it appeared to be benign to the eye until there was a defiant shock that ran through her. Her eyes closed, but it didn't look like it was hurting her, instead it looked like she was in some sort of deep thought; and then suddenly her legs gave out on her.   
  
  


~=*=~   
  
  


_ I can't believe this! After all these years it's true, its really true, they actually exist!' I say to myself as I immediately run to the podium.   
  
I see Lance saying something to me, but it's too late. I can't hear a thing, as the urge to touch the fabled relic controls me, it's as if it commands me so. My hands reach out, pulling the relic from its suspended position after eons of motionless activity.   
  
The second I lift it I feel a sort of tingly feeling rush through me, I see nothing but black as my eyelids close, only to reveal a strange figure in front of me. It looks to be the shape of a being of some sort. It looks to humanoid in appearance, but I can't be sure. It's too clouded to see straight.   
  
Be still child, for I shall not harm you. It speaks to me, the voice powerful yet kind and gentle.   
_   
_ I'm not at all scared by the voice, it comforts me in a way. Its like I know the voice yet can't place it. W-who are you? I stutter for a moment but regain my composure.   
  
I am that I am. I am he who has been and shall remain, before the beginnings and endings of time. I am he who knows no end nor boundaries, I am the beginning, and the very end, the alpha and the omega. The voice says as it hovers closer.   
  
But why am I here? Why me? Why now? This being, the aura, puzzles me, the very essence seems so familiar, and why I can't place it annoys me to no end.   
  
Because you are of the destined my child.   
  
Destined? Destined to what? I don't understand. This confuses me even more, what is this being talking about?   
  
You are of the destined, one of the soul few that fate shall rely.   
  
Rely on what?   
  
Rely, to provide the fate of all beings, good and evil, mortal and immortal, on this planet and all planets, throughout this dimension all others, the single fate of all existence shall rely on you and the coven of the destined.   
  
But why? What exactly is the destined? Why am I apart of it? I'm completely and utterly shocked by this, what would I have to do with the fate of the universe, why me!? This is more like something Goku or Gohan should be told, lest of all me. Why me?!   
  
You shall understand in due time my child, be still. The being says and I obey, I don't know why I do, its as if as ifI'm obliged to. I have no time to ponder this anymore as I am sent on a journey through time. My every memory flashing before my eyes, memories that even I had no idea existed flashed before me. Is this the end of me? Is this the fabled journey through memory lane before I die? Is this what's happening? Is this my end?   
  
No my child, this is not your end. That fate will be decided of your own accord. You, are of the destined, you and the others shall provide the fate of the universe as well as your own. But not now. I am even more confused now, can this being sense my thoughts?   
  
Yes I can my child. My memories stop flashing, ending at this very moment. What is happening I do not know, the only thing I can do is ask questions but they just seem to confuse me more.   
  
why was my memories flashing before? I don't understand what is happening. I'm totally exasperated, so far my confusion only seems to becoming greater with every question, but I can't seem to suppress the urge to ask then.   
  
Because you are the first destined, and you shall provide the others. That is all you need to know, for now. You shall come to understand all in due time. You were created unique, my child. Your very inquisitiveness is the very reason you stand apart and shall remain. Now you must go, the answers you seek to all questions will reveal themselves, have faith   
  
The being begins to move outward, but I call out, I still have one question that dares me to ask. Yes, speak your mind. It says calmly, almost as a father would a child.   
  
do you seem so familiar? Why do you call me your child? I ask puzzled, as the being seemed to rise upward to greater heights.   
  
Because, you are; as well as all others, mortal and immortal. You must go now, for the beast stirs. My weakened state can no longer sustain you, for if you remain any longer, he shall be set free. I have already used up what little reserves I have belt up. You must go. That was the last thing I heard as I'm hit with a blinding light, rocketing me back to consciousness.   
  
  
_

~=*=~   
  
  


Almost instantly, Lance and Kyle were beside Bulma, catching her as she fell, Bulma, are you all right! Say something! Lance called to her.   
  
She opened her eyes slowly but closing them tight once light penetrated them. yeah I think so. What happened? She said groggily.   
  
I don't know, I was about to ask you the same question.   
  
I can't remember all I remember is touching it and waking She stopped in mid sentence, panic clearly showing through. Where is it! I dropped it, where is it! Is it broken!?   
  
Lance shook his head, No, not at all. Kyle has it, not a single scratch on it. It's made from some really tough crystal I know that much. I think it might be made from sort of silicon crystal, really durable stuff. So are you okay?   
  
Yeah, pretty much. Well, despite having a migraine larger then the nation debt, id have to say I'm pretty well. Bulma said dusting herself off.   
  
Good, you worried me there for a second. That glow around the skull was really strange, you sure you don't know what happened? Any idea on what could have triggered it?   
  
No, I have no idea whatsoever. How could I know, I can't remember anything. I suspect that glow must have been static charge, another security measure for an unwanted guest maybe.   
  
That makes sense. I told you to be careful, the people that built this place weren't our common every day Hercule you know. I'm sure they planted that as another way of preventing looters. Lance said with clear sarcasm, mostly directed towards the word Hercule then any other. He had never liked the man, if you could even call him one. In his opinion, the man was nothing more then a coward and an arrogant, idiotic, pompous buffoon that thrived on nothing more then the shameless act of self-glorification of ones But when it actually came time to act upon something, he could always see right through his façade. Lance himself had spent almost his entire life training in various martial arts forms, and he could always tell that Hercule was nothing more then a fraud judging from his over publicized, highly emphasized basic techniques that anyone with a Television and martial arts movie could learn. How could a man that clamed to be the savior of the earth know so little about what he claims to be the best in? With everyone's mind being erased of the previous events surrounding Majin Buu, he had totally forgotten anything that Hercule could have done to contribute to the salvation of the world, and thus keeping his impression of the man as it had always been. In Lance's mind, all the man was ever good for was a good laugh much like, the very famous Saiyaman poses he was accustomed to watch on the eight o'clock news.   
  
You're probably right, wait a second Lance turned to her, puzzled, Didn't you say that the skulls might be made of silicon crystal?   
  
And finally, it hit him and his eyes went wide.   
  
And what are microchips made of She smiled widely at him, oh the possibilities   
  
If these skulls are made of silicon, that means they could be some sort of massive storage device! Do you have any idea how much information a subatomic microchip this size could hold!   
  
lets get it back to my lab immediately for further testing. Bulma said as she watched both Lance and Kyle nod with equal enthusiasm.   
  
Without further commentary they rushed back to camp in a haste to reach Bulma's helicopter in a mad rush to get back to her lab for further analyses. All the while blissfully unaware of the man that had witnessed everything and was jotting down every detail.   
  
  


  
~oO*Oo~   
  
  


Within an hour's time, Bulma, Lance, and Kyle were rushing through the side roof platform doors of the Capsule Corp's complex where the chopper had just landed moments before. They made it to Bulma's lab as quickly as possible, within moments the lab floor was filled all sorts of machines that ranged from x-rays to silicon calorimeter fabricators. Yes, they were planning for this moment for quite sometime.   
  


-*=*-   


  
After nearly seven hours of nonstop in-depth research and testing, their efforts remained fruitless. But they still remained hopeful, they still had yet many tests to run before they could pronounce anything to be conclusive and validity meant everything in this case.   
  
I can't believe this, still nothing. Kyle said looking at the printout for the newest test results.   
  
What does it say? Lance asked, also looking at his own set of data sheets.   
  
Inconclusive, inconclusive, inconclusive, and so on. Either this thing is too advanced for our comprehension or it simply doesn't exist. According to this print out, it's like saying its analyzing nothing but thin air.   
  
I can't get anything on it either. The crystal structure is so perfect I can't even detected the slightest nominally down to the trillionth level of subatomic structure. Let's face it, no matter on earth is this refined. Its almost as its not of this world. There is simply no way this could have been man made. Lance said rubbing his strained neck.   
  
Then how do you figure its shape? I doubt Mother Nature could have created an exact replica of the human skull, its simply   
  
Bulma took this as her chance to join in on the conversation, If we can just find a way to bend the laser and magnify its frequency to that of the skull, I think we might be able to figure out a way we can manipulate its energy. If we can do that, we might be able to brake down its structure to see what it's made off.   
  
Sounds like a plan, but if you don't mind misses Briefs, I'd like to go down to High Park for a little while. It's been a while since I was last here and I'd like to see them again. Bulma turned to Lance with a warm smile.   
  
Of course Lance, please take your time. I understand fully, but be careful though, West City isn't the safest of all places at night. He nodded and gave her a smile before turning and leaving out the door.   
  
After a few moments Kyle took this time to ask Bulma a few questions that were on his mind, most importantly to ask about the strange behavior that would appear and disappear without so much as a blink. Misses Briefs can I ask you something?   
  
Bulma looked up from her workbench to give him a slight nod, Sure you can, but please call me Bulma, it just makes me feel so old. I think Lance does it on purpose She said in a slight chuckle.   
  
Well, I noticed Lance has been acting sort of strange, you know, all these little mood swings. First, when you first landed and second, that little outburst near the ruins, and now, him going off. I noticed whenever something like this happens, he always has this sad sort of look and I can't help but want to comfort him, only I really don't know what's going on. You think you can tell me? I'm sort of in the dark here and you seem to know what's going on.   
  
She smiled slightly, Well its sweet of you to care, but the subject you're are on is still rather shaky ground right now. I think its best that the answers you seek come from him instead of me.   
  
He nodded in reply, I understand, you're a good friend Bulma.   
  
Why thank you Kyle, I really appreciate that. Now, what do you say we call it a night huh? I'm rather tired and I think we can continue this tomorrow.   
  
Only if it's first thing. Kyle said with a pointed finger, making her chuckle slightly as she nodded.   
  
I'm sorry Kyle, do you have a place to stay in the city? If not, youre welcome to stay in one of the many guest rooms.   
  
Thank you for the offer, but I have family not too far from here and it would be nice to see them again.   
  
I understand, well I'll see you tomorrow then. She said while turning off the lights.   
  
Okay, but what about Lance? Where is he going to stay while we're here?   
  
Oh, Lance has his own apartment in High Park, I'm sure that's where he'll head once he pays his respects.   
  
This confused Kyle slightly, but understood it was best not to pry at the moment. He would ask his questions when the time was right. Okay then, I'll be seeing you. He said waving back to her.   
  
Goodnight, be safe while you're out there. She said leaving the lab behind, not noticing the blue glow emitting from the skull behind her as she continued on her way.   
  
I will! Was the last thing she heard as he walked out of the automatic doors, as she made her way up the stairs to her bedroom for the night. Still unnoticed to her was the eerie blue glow that emitted from her lab that only seemed to strengthen in magnitude with every step she took upwards.   
  
  


~*=*~   


  
That night Bulma seemed to stir in her sleep, so violently in fact that it alarmed the sleeping body next to her into consciousness. Woman, woman, Bulma, wake up! Vegeta said rocking her shoulder but getting no reply in return.   
  
What are you, possessed?! Wake up! Slowly her body turned to him, although her eyes were kept closed. What's wrong? Why wont you open your eyes? He asked almost gently to her, incredibly out of character for him.   
  
When she opened her eyes he gasped, her eyes glowed bark blue as she sat up and almost immediately as it came, it was gone with a single blink. He stared at her shocked, he had no idea what was going on. But he didn't have time to ask her anything as she simply got up and left the room in nothing more then her nightgown.   
  
Vegeta stared at her, her flowing gown hugging her subtle curves as she made her way into her office adjacent to the bedroom. Vegeta, wanting to know exactly what the hell was going on, got up to follow her but was halted immediately in his tracks when he saw her raise a hand. He didn't know what was going on, he felt commanded, obliged to follow her wishes. It felt strange, almost as if it wasn't Bulma at all like it was someone, someone who he himself dare not cross. But if it truly wasn't Bulma, wouldn't he know? Adding Furthermore to that already long equation: was it good or evil? But he pondered it no further as he saw her walk back into the room, curling up underneath the warm blankets and quickly falling back asleep.   
  
  


~*=*~   
  
  


The next morning Bulma was awoken by the sound of a phone, but not just any phone, it was the one she specifically used for emergencies. She quickly jumped out of bed, answering it in haste, as her mind filled with worry.   
  
Yes, who is it?!   
  
Yes, Lance, What's the problem? Its 6am!? What could be the   
  
What? Turn on the Television? But why?   
  
She said pulling the phone from her ear in an attempt to find the remote. Unable to find the godforsaken contraption, she walked up to the monitor and turned it on. She was immediately bombarded with news media from every channel.   
  
What in Kami's name She said flipping through various channels.   
  
_ Sources say, Multibillion dollar heiress and chief scientist/CEO of Capsule Corporation, Bulma Briefs has led at team of the worlds most renowned doctors and Click.   
  
So let me get this straight, mister Miso you say that these are keys to another dimension, placed here by aliens? Click.   
  
Hoy, el doctor renombrado Bulma Briefs del mundo está haciendo los títulos para su descubrimiento de los cráneos cristalinos, fabled para ser tan viejo como el tiempo sí mismo _ . Click. You could hear the definite groaning as she flipped the channels, she never wanted the discovery to be public knowledge, at least not until all the tests were done.   
_   
What's your deduction doctor Gerno?   
_   
_ I think its all nothing more then a big hoax, placed by irreparable tabloids that are just trying to stir up a fuss and make a quick buck in doing so. as much as I'd like to agree with you on the matter of the tabloid, I'm afraid you're wrong doctor Gerno what an odd name.' Click.   
  
_ Lance, do you have any idea how could this have happened? I can't believe it got out of hand so quickly. She said placing the phone back on her ear.   


  
  
  
~oO*Oo~   
  
  
  


I hate this! Math has always been my worst subject, and now I have to deal with calculus! This year can't get any worse. Videl said dropping her pen down as she threw herself on Gohan's bed. They had been doing homework for the past 3 hours, but Gohan explaining things spent the entire time. Or rather, trying to make them simpler.   


  


It had been nearly seven months since the destruction of Buu, much had changed but in the same sense not much had changed at all. Over the many months, Videl and Gohan had grown closer to one another, almost to the point of inseparable. They both knew they shared a mutual attraction, yet neither had the guts to act on their emotions. It was well known that they shared a liking, as Krillin so blatantly insisted upon; not like he had to of course. It really was common knowledge, In fact, it was as well known as the fact that Gohan was Saiyaman, or even more so that he looked ridicules. So to say the least, everyone knew. But as per usual, the both denied every bit of it, insisting that it was nothing more then nonsense, but both their hearts knew better. As well as their bodies, but they were both just too damn stubborn to admit it.   
  
The Cartesian Plane is actually really very simple and basic. It's the very beginnings of common applications such as plotting points on a graph, Gohan said while taking her book. The Cartesian Plane is formed by using two real lines intersecting at right angles. All you have to do is take them and add them to your equation.   
  
Videl's reply was nothing more then a grown, followed by a very exasperated sigh.   
  
Okay look here, Gohan said pointing to her Distance Formula problem. Take the X and Y coordinates of your ordered pair and split them up. Then take the other ordered pair, split those X's and Y's and add them to the other pair. So now you have two ordered pairs of X's and Y's. do you got that? Videl nodded, So far so good.   
  
Gohan smiled. Now all you have to do, is take those two pairs subtract them from each other, and multiply them by the second power. With me so far? She nodded once more. After you get an answer for both X's and Y's, add those two answers together and square root the figure you get from adding the two variables. The answer you come up with should be the answer to your distance formula.   
  
Gohan looked at Videl, she had such a calculative expression on her face. He couldnt help but stare at her, no matter how much he denied it, he couldnt help but admire her beauty. She soon caught him staring at her, Gohan could only turn bright red. Videl found herself smiling at this, over the many months she had knew him, it became one of things she liked most about him. The slight pink tinge always made him appear so innocent, unlike the person he could become when angered.   
  
In an effort to end the awkward silence, Gohan decided check on how she was coming with all the information. do you got it now? Gohan asked.   
  
Well ya, somewhat, you know how I hate liner equations, I suck at them. she said while tapping a finger over her lips.   
  
Well always remember, rise over run. Gohan said with reassurance.   
  
She sighed. Who came up with this crap anyway! My Kami, who would have thought a damn line could be so complicated. What am I even going to use this math for anyway?   
  
Gohan chuckled. The Cartesian Plain was actually named after a French mathematician René Descartes, who Just as he was about to go into full-blown explanation mode, he was cut off by the wave of a hand from Videl.   
  
Okay, mister genius person, you don't have to rube your extensive knowledge in my face now.   
  
Gohan frowned. I wasn't trying to He was cut off yet again by another wave.   
  
Gohan, chill. I wasn't being serious, I know how you love to teach. Gohan rested a little more easily now that they got that straight.   
  
No matter, we really should get this done, I got a really strange phone call this morning from Bulma, and she wanted us to stop by at CC today. Videl nodded as she went back to work, ultimately trying to come up with a way to go back in time and kill whomever this René person was.   
  
  


~oO*Oo~   
  
  


Not too far outside the boundaries of West City, a man in peculiar brown robes watched tentatively as the publicity over a fabled relic skyrockets. Hearing just about all he could of the insanity, shut off the screen and walked over to a large bookcase to the right of his study. Casually passing a large full length mirror as he did so, revealed the form to have an embroidered symbol on the back of his robes. It looked to be some sort of upside down U, but the image quickly passed as the man made his way to the book case. Quickly scanning the contents of the shelf, pulled out a rather large book covered in dust. Without giving the item so much more as a second thought as to the knowledge of its contests, placed the book under his arm and walked out the door.   
  
So, it begins   


  
  
  
  
** ~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
**   
  
  
  
  


** N/A ** - Just a few things, one is for all those geological incline people out there. I know it takes well over a 100 million years for a continental drift such as Pangea to occur, much less a 100 thousand. But it was a paramount for the story. Secondly, I can assure you that it is highly possible for a 10 year old to be a college freshmen and an 18 year old to have a doctorate, I know its possible for various complicated reasons and I'll just leave it at that. Another thing is, this chapter may have leaned more towards Bulma and Vegeta's relationship then Gohan and Videl's. I have done this for a few reasons, reasons that will explain themselves later on as the story progresses. The primary couple in this fic will always be Gohan/Videl. After all, this ** _ IS _** a Gohan/Videl fic.   
  
For those of you that have ever read one of my stories before, just to let you know I update on scale and response. If I feel that people like one story more then another, that's the story I will most likely be updating more often, and vice versa. Thanks for reading by "b-day" fic folks! ^___^   
  
This concludes our program, please deposit all rubbish in it's respected sanitation receptacle and enjoy the rest of your day. The fabrication of this piece was written, directed, and produced by Chibi-Anime Connoisseur creations. From us to you, we bid you adue until next chapter that is ^_~   



End file.
